Echar Anclas
by JayJens
Summary: Dean se despierta confundido sin recordar la noche anterior, Sam trata de hacerlo recordar todo ¿podra lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

Echar anclas

Una luz tenue se asomo por la ventana del coche, mi nena había sido testigo de la noche más caliente que había protagonizado con mi hermano, hice un gran esfuerzo por zafarme de Sam, quien aun estaba sobre mi pecho, lo estrecho del asiento trasero, se juntaba con el dolor de mis piernas y mis caderas, tener un tío de casi 2 metros encima, no es nada cómodo.

No sé cómo, pero al fin, pude salir del coche, subí la cremallera de mis vaqueros, y abotone un poco mi camisa, camine hasta orillas del Rio me lave el rostro, incluso moje mi cabello, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué me había sucedido?, mi mente se había bloqueado, aunque yo sabía que había hecho algo malo, algo horrible, imperdonable, algo verdaderamente sucio, algo que no estaba acorde con la moral. Yo trataba de ignorar la situación

Camino un poco con las manos dentro de mis vaqueros, para engañar un poco el frio, el ambiente está nublado, veo un pequeño puerto de madera, me siento allí, dejando mis pies que rocen con el agua que se siente helada, en ese instante escucho que unos pasos fuertes se acercan hacia donde yo me encuentro, la voz de Sam rompe el silencio

Buenos Días Deán

Sin levantar el rostro le respondo entre dientes, mi cuerpo se queda de piedra, no articulo ninguna palabra, y no hago tampoco ningún movimiento, es entonces cuando siento que Sammie se sienta a mi lado y recuesta su cabeza a mi hombro.

Deán…. Oh Deán te quiero mucho!!!!!

Su exclamación me asusta, pero no me doy por aludido

Yo también te quiero hermano.

Los ojos de Sam se abren como platos, - Dean, no me vas a decir que olvidaste, todo lo sucedido anoche en el Impala.

Solo dormimos incómodos, porque no pudimos llegar a casa de Bobby.

No Deán,… nos dormimos…..

hizo una pausa larga, trago un poco de saliva y su voz sonó bastante entrecortada, le mire fríamente, tratando de retarlo, obligándolo a callar, presionándole para que no dijese nada que mis oídos no estaban preparados a escuchar.

Subí al coche, y desprendía un olor a semen de la noche anterior, a sudor y a saliva, se habían concentrado todos en mi nena, cogí una toalla y comencé a limpiar el asiento trasero, me percate que habían gotas de sangre, enseguida mis manos comenzaron a temblar, levante la cabeza para observar a Sam, que aún se encontraba sentado en el puerto, con los pies recogidos pegados a su pecho los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre ellos.

¡¡¡¡Dios Mío!!!! Sin duda alguna, le hice daño a Sammie.

Trague varias veces saliva, antes de acercarme a conversar con mi pequeño hermano, no sabía que decirle, no tenía idea de cómo iba a justificar lo sucedido, pero yo como hermano mayor tenía el deber de protegerlo, había fallado, eso lo tenía claro, pero que iba a hacer, eso no lo sabía.

Salí del coche lentamente, comencé a silbar Escaleras al Cielo de Led Zeppellin…

En ese momento Sam se volvió hacia mí diciéndome

Vamos Deán, tu sabes…. Tú… tú…. Tú… tú sabes, que… Tú y yo….

TÚ Y YO NADA SAM, NADA. Grite para opacar lo que él me quería decir, que yo sabía de sobra, y pensaba que con mis gritos iba a ocultar, pensaba que con solo ignorarlo no había sucedido nada, pero que equivocado estaba.

En ese momento sus lágrimas copiosas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, que se le notaban bastante coloradas por el frio, mi corazón se encogía poco a poco, poco a poco. En mi mente solo se paseaba la palabra incesto, y eso me resultaba escabroso, asqueroso. ¿Cómo iba a actuar de ahora en adelante, si a Sammie se le ocurría decirme lo que yo no quería escuchar?

Deán, yo puedo callarlo para siempre, pero no lo niegues, anoche viví momentos inolvidables, si es cierto, aunque espera otra reacción tuya, esperaba amor, pero no amor de hermanos, esperaba amor de pareja, espera la respuesta de un verdadero hombre, no esperaba esta actitud tuya tan cobarde.

Cállate Sam, lo de anoche fue una equivocación, efectos del alcohol, tu eres mi hermano, y siempre serás mi hermano, no podemos confundir…..

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Sam se volvió al Coche tomo su mochila, y camino hacia la derecha rumbo a la carretera. Yo me quede allí con los brazos cruzados, no sabía si salir corriendo detrás de él, o sencillamente dejarlo huir, finalmente pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo que tomara su camino y yo tomaría el mío

Subí al coche, encendí la radio, escuche el pronóstico del Clima, según el tío de la radio iba a venir un chubasco, me arregle en el asiento eche la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerré los ojos, enseguida mi mente se inmundo de imágenes de Sam, besándome, acariciando mi pecho, yo vuelto loco alborotando su cabello, y la última, la más terrible, yo dentro de Sammie, podía escuchar sus gemidos, pidiéndome que no parara, podía escuchar sus sollozos, ¿Pero? …. ¿Pero qué coñas estaba haciendo yo allí?, ¿Por qué no le iba a buscar?

Encendí el coche, conduje hacia fuera del bosque, no fueron muchos kilómetros cuando vi la silueta de Sammie con su mochila colgando al hombro, bordear la carretera. Me detuve frente a él, y con un gesto de cabeza le invite a subir, este se resistió, y continuo su camino.

Baje del coche, y le tome por el cuello de la camisa, Sam frunció el ceño, con cara de asombro,

Dije que subas al coche

No lo voy a hacer, no lo voy a hacer

Le empuje hasta meterlo casi obligado, en el forcejeo perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mi hermano, él en su afán de apartarse de mi efectuó un movimiento de caderas, que me hizo recordar la noche anterior, en ese momento la mente se me nublo y con mucha torpeza lo comencé a besar al mismo tiempo que le fui despojando de su ropa, cuando sentí la piel suave de Sam rozar la mía, ardíamos de pasión, no dude un momento en alzar sus piernas y apoyarlas sobre mi pecho y sin contemplación, embestí su entrada, Sam gimió como un animalito herido, yo no entendía que me decía, solo lo tomaba, una y otra vez, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rindieron ante el cansancio, y la llegada de la noche.


	2. Al dia siguiente

Echar anclas

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente conduje completamente en silencio, Sammy tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por que yo hablara, así que ambos íbamos callados… de pronto mi móvil rompió el silencio,

Si diga, hola Bobby… (mientras conversaba con Bobby Sam no dejo de mirar por la ventana, ignorándome por completo) Cuídate Bobby

Sam,…. Bobby te ha dejado saludos,….Sam…. Sam…. Sammmy…

Oh si, se los retribuyo

Sammy que ya he dejao de conversar con él, ¿es que acaso no lo has pillao?

Disculpa Dean, pero estaba distraído

Quizá tengas hambre, voy a hacer una parada en Illinois, y allí comemos algo, ¿te parece?

Lo que tu digas Dean

La indiferencia de Sammy me estaba matando, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, eso me cagaba mas, el no saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de mi hermano me molestaba. Al llegar a Saint Louis, _Missouri, me detuve frente a _Broadway _café_ & roastery, para desayunar.

En el café la hermosa camarera no dejaba de mirar a Sammy, eso me molestaba, no sabía si está disgustado, porque no me miraba a mí, o por que se había fijado en mi Sammy, rápidamente ordene por mí y por mi hermano, un par de sándwiches, Café y patatas fritas.

Durante el desayuno Sammy continuaba con la misma actitud, eso para mí era preocupante, ya sentía muchas dudas al respecto, cuando salimos del lugar y subimos al coche, trate de romper el hielo que se había formado entre los dos

Hey Sammy, la camarera te estaba tirando los tejos

No jodas Dean

Es cierto, ¿no lo notaste? De nuevo callo, y sin volver su rostro hacia mí, me respondió un frio, y seco "NO".

Eso había sido suficiente, ya Sam había rebasado mis limites, sin dudarlo me fui orillando hacia los campos de trigo, me baje del coche, y me recosté a un costado de mi nena, con los brazos cruzados, observando el cielo que estaba despejado, con un azul celeste que encajaba perfectamente con la mañana.

Si Sam era inteligente, algo que yo sabía de sobra, iba a bajar del coche, para preguntarme que sucedía, comencé la cuenta regresiva, estaba seguro que antes de llegar a 3 ya mi hermano se estaría aproximando a mí, seis, cinco, cuatro…. En efecto escuche que dio un portazo y comenzó a estirarse, no le veía bien pero su contorno lo delataba.

Con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos se aproximo a donde yo estaba, aunque aun no dejaba de contemplar el cielo, podía ver su silueta acercándose a mí

Bien Dean, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Hasta que al fin te has dignado a hablar, no pienso continuar hasta que no me digas que coñas te sucede

Nada….

Hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada….indudablemente le sucedía algo, algo que no quería manifestar, en un segundo por mi cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, pero una, solo una me preocupo realmente, Quizá no le había dejado satisfecho a la hora del sexo, esa idea me martillaba la cabeza con un enorme cincel, eso no podía ser, pero… era lo más razonable… sin duda alguna eso era lo que le había molestado a Sammy, cerré los ojos antes de preguntarle nuevamente que le sucedía

Sam, desde esta mañana te he notado muy extraño, me gustaría saber ¿que te sucede?

Nada Dean, nada

Le mire fijamente a los ojos con el fin de precisarlo a que me confesara que le sucedía, di un par de pasos hacia el frente, que lo obligaron a él a dar dos pasos atrás, sentí que tenia la situación controlada al ver que Sammy se iba separando mas de mí, me acerque un poco más, pero inexplicablemente el no retrocedió, volví a caminar hacia él y justo cuando estoy enfrente de él, Sam se abalanzo sobre mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, comenzó a comerme la boca, y constantemente me repetía

Quieres saber que me sucede, responde Dean

Todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, me tenía totalmente inmovilizado, comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando su paquete en mi muslo, mi corazón se acelero y mi cuerpo se comenzó a calentar

Quiero que me folles Dean, eso es lo que quiero, y ahora mismo lo vas a hacer

Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, y yo casi por inercia hice lo mismo, después nuestros penes se encontraron, Sam se perdía en mi pecho y yo le chupaba el cuello, de nuevo estaba intimando con mi hermano, pero no quería pensar en eso, Sammy recorrió mi torso con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre, allí hizo una parada

Joder Sammy….. vamos hombre no puedo mas, chúpala, anda Sam Chúpala

Sam tomo mi polla y se la llevo a la boca, yo comencé a jadear casi instintivamente cuando sentí un calor húmedo que envolvía la punta de mi polla, sentí contracciones cuando la lengua de Sam comenzó a deslizarse por las venas marcadas de mi pene, bruscamente le empuje la cabeza para que me comiera completamente la polla, pero Sam quería que yo fuera su juguete.

No tan rápido Dean, esta vez yo impongo el ritmo

Yo no articulaba palabra, mi erección era dolorosa, no sabía que iba a hacer Sam conmigo, pero confiaba en el, Sammy comenzó a chupar y a lamer mi eje, haciéndome pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos, su húmeda succión me hacia arquear y relajar mi pelvis, lamio y exploro con su lengua la ranura de la punta de mi polla, un fuerte quejido se escapo de mis labios, en ese momento mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que le imponía la boca de Sammy, quien engullía por completo mi pene

Sam me voy a correr, oh Dios Sammy

Quiero probarte Dean, quiero que tu sabor se quede dentro de mi garganta

Fue cuando empuje con fuerza y sentí como el caliente semen se acaudalaba por la garganta de mi hermano sentí como tragaba poco a poco, cerré mis ojos y mordí mis labios hasta que Sam se trago la última gota de mi semen, le hale el cabello para darle un beso que tenía mi propio sabor, fue cuando trate de agarrar su erección, pero Sammy ya se había corrido, le bese desesperadamente, nos quedamos tumbados sobre la hierba, sintiendo el olor del sudor de Sam, quien tenía sus cabellos pegados al rostro.

Tome mi camiseta, y le limpie los restos de semen que quedaban en su vientre, luego camine hacia el rio Illinois, me zambullí, dejando a Sam recostado en la hierba del sembradío de Trigo.

Poco después cogimos le di un par de puntapiés a Sam, quien comenzaba a ponerse su ropa, caminamos hasta el coche, subimos a el y de nuevo cogimos camino.


End file.
